


Dear Britain

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c., Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Crack, Elections, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear America," Alistair Darling read over Ed Balls' shoulder, "You can kindly stop mocking my name now.  Cheers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Britain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Though some of the events described in this story are based on actual people, this account is entirely fictional. This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. By no means does is this story intended to imply that the events depicted actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

"Dear America," Alistair Darling read over Ed Balls' shoulder, "You can kindly stop mocking my name now. Cheers."

Ed Balls swivelled his chair to raise his eyebrows at Alistair.

"It does sound a bit too English, don't you think?" Alistair replied. "Cheers? The Americans will think you're offering them a toast. Plus, don't you think you're overreacting?"

Ed frowned at him. "Read this," he said.

Alistair grinned. "I think I see what the problem is," he said. "The man seems to think you're just an ordinary MP."

"He's _wrong_," Ed said.

* * *

Keith Olbermann read the e-mail the network had forwarded him and snorted. "I might be twelve," he said out loud, "but Mr. Balls was clearly scarred by his experience with it."

"Dear Mr. Balls," he composed out loud, "I was relieved to hear the **swing** you had in retaining your seat, but I must admit that the **hung** nature of the parliament distresses me. Perhaps you should talk with **Darling**, or Lord **Adonis** about resolving things.

"That ought to do the trick," Keith said with a contented hmm as he hit the reply button.

* * *

"How lucky we are that you don't have anything better to do," Alistair remarked dryly.

"You heard the Prime Minister," Ed said. "Right now this is a waiting game. I'm just keeping myself amused. In a relatively harmless manner."

"Right," Alistair said. "You're engaging in a battle with a member of the American media."

Ed shrugged. "I could be calling for Gordon's resignation as party leader."

Alistair held up his hands. "By all means. Continue your Quixotic quest to get Olbermann, was it?, to stop making fun of your name."

"I don't really need him to stop," Ed admitted. "I'm just a fan of people in the States having half an idea of what's going on here. And every time he says 'hung parliament' he has to explain what it means."

"So really, this is a quest to reaffirm the special relationship between the UK and the US."

"Exactly!"

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
